EMW Saturday Night's Main Event: Extreme Strong Style
Saturday Night Main Event is going to the extreme in the Land of the Rising Sun as two kings face off for the most richest prize in EMW history in one of the most important main events of all time as Austin Juhasz, the Mad King defends his title & throne against the King of Strong Style, Shinsake Nakamura. Plus, Samus Aran-Juhasz defends her reign as Queen of the Starlets Division as she takes on one half of the Portega Powers, Nicole Portega to gain momentum for their match between their respective teams at Chained Asylum for the women's tag titles. Also, EMW World Tag Team Championship: Midwest Machine Guns © vs. "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels & "The Hollywood King" Thomas King Triple Threat Match for the EMW International Championship: "The Brave One" Billy Bowers © vs. Damian Wayne vs. Austin Aries Ronda Rousey vs. Miley Cyrus Results *1 - There was a miscommunication between Cyrus and Lohan in the final moments of the match. After the match, Rousey and Heyman left the ring then Lohan helps Cyrus up and checks on her arm to see if it's hurt or not....THEN LOHAN LAYS OUT CYRUS WITH THE LILOKO!!!! Lohan then turns to leave but then sees that Cyrus is slowly getting to her feet then Lohan stands back at the corner and knocks her the hell out with the Punt Kick! Lohan then leaves as the crowd boos her loudly as Officials and EMTs rush over to check on Cyrus. *2 - Powers low blowed Titan from the direction of the referee. *5 - Daniels got distracted by Jason David Frank hits Thomas Kole in the back with a Steel Chair then Marshall Braxton arriving and grabs Marcella Maratova's hair then attempted to go for the Last Of The Generation. After the match, JDF and Marshall dragged Marcella to the ring and tied her arms onto the ropes so she would be forced to watch what happens next. Then Marshall and JDF attacked Daniels and Kole then JDF hits Kole with the Dragonzord Suplex while Marshall hits Tyrone with The Last Of A Generation . JDF and Marshall then stood tall over Tyrone and Kole as the crowd boos them loudly at them. *6 - Brianna and Nicole tried to go for the Twin switch but Samus sees that coming and hits Brianna with the Zero Lazer and then hits Nicole with the Zero Lazer seconds after. After the match, the match, Samus holds up both title belts high then EMW World Women's Tag Team Champion Sara Sheppard-Daniels is seen watching it on a monitor backstage. *7 - After the match, both men had a staredown exhausted and beaten up then both men shook hands then Nakamura leaves the ring and Austin celebrates the win as the show concludes. Miscellaneous Facts *As JDF and Braxton was mocking of their "post-match beatdown" on Daniels and Kole, Daniels and Kole arrived then Security and Officials run in to break it up then EMW Owner Theo Clardy runs in and get in the faces of JDF and Marshall and was beyond pissed. Theo was about to suspend the two assholes for the rest of the year, but Daniels & Kole wanted to kick the jerks' asses to hell. Theo decided to make the match, but it will happen at Chained Asylum inside the Dome of Devastation. Daniels was fine of that then told Theo that "Jason and Marshall need to wake up by then." as Theo responed by saying "Why is that?". Suddenly, Marcella Maratova arrived then knocked out JDF with a right hand laced in brass knuckles then did the same with Marshall. Marcella was proud of her work as Daniels was happy of what happen in the last few moments. But Marcella was still a little pissed of what happen earlier as Tyrone try to calm her down as Daniels, Kole and Maratova have a discussion as they leave and the officials and Refs check on the knocked out bodies of JDF and Marshall on the floor. *Austin Juhasz ask Madison Winters to stay backstage because he want no volleys in his match against Nakamura in the main event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Events Category:2015